


The Gala

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Kerry has to attend a Gala for appearances, and wants V to join him.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand, Male V/Kerry Eurodyne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> This story is technically the sequel to 'V's Secret', but it felt better to make it a separate piece of work as I'd like to go in a different direction with V's Secret, than this story turned out. Also I wrote lots of fluff by accident but it's okay to give readers a little fluff as a snack (It's okay to give cats a little salami as a snack)

Kerry watched as V slept soundly next to him, the soft glow of distant city lights on his skin. Sitting there Kerry began to reflect on all the time he had gotten to spend with V, wondering why the only thing that pushed them together was but a small metal chip in V’s head. 

Suddenly a soft pinging noise interrupted his thought indicating he had a new message from his manager.

_Manager 12:45 pm_  
_-Yo Kerry, I got wind of a gala happening tomorrow night being held to honor the passing of the mayor. You should be there It’d be good exposer for you, show the world what or who’s helped you kick depressions ass. Sending the deets now.-_

Kerry sighed, he knew his time keeping V a secret output would end one day, and it seemed that day was today.

In the morning he would ask V to go with him, who knows? Maybe the merc would be up for a formal affair.

————————————

In the morning Kerry waisted no time asking V to go, only letting V sit at the kitchen counter with his cup of coffee before asking.

“No Kerr, I think it’s a bad idea” V had barely let Kerry finish his question before answering.

“What? Why? It’s a good opportunity to show you off V, show people why I’v been in hiding but still writing new music” Kerry got up and leaned on the counter in front of V pulling his coffee away from him. V took a second to look past Kerry as if he was listening to someone just behind him, Johnny, he then he shook his head in agreement.

“Johnny’s right Kerr, I...” V laughed trying to cover the fear in his voice “I could die tomorrow for all I know, the relic destroys my brain more each day...It would be a shame to introduce me to your world only for me to die and leave you with the aftermath of nosey reporters and fans asking about my sudden absence” V pulled his cup of coffee back to him and took a sip “no it would be much easier for you just to go tonight, I can go help Panam she called me yesterday anyway”

Kerry frowned and knit his eyebrows together, upset at V’s response. He wasn’t upset V didn’t want to go but rather his reasoning, V had disregarded himself and talked about himself as if he was an expendable object, an object that shouldn’t be missed.

“I’m a ticking time bomb Kerr, and I don’t want your career to be in the blast zone, okay? It’s bad enough Iv moved in on your life like I have” V smiled and patted Kerry’s shoulder. Kerry shook his head and pulled V’s coffee from him again.

“No. No, I won’t accept that answer, that’s a dog shit answer, try again.”

V raised his eye brows slightly shocked at Kerry’s response, most people just nod and agree when V brings up his impending demise, but it seems he was ready to fight V on the matter.

“Uhh...No I won’t go to your party because I’m a walking corpse? There, Is that better phrasing for you?” Kerry shook his head and gave V a look telling him he wasn’t buying it. “Kerry I don’t know what you want me to say”

“I want you to give me a real fucking reason you won’t come with me tonight” Kerry sighed and put his hand on V’s leg ”your entwined with my life now V, your death with effect me regardless if the people in my work life know of you or not, and you’re not a ticking time bomb that I have to kick away V, you’re important regardless if you die tomorrow or 50 years from now”

V is quiet for a moment looking at the ground while taking in Kerry’s words.

“Okay” V looks back up at Kerry and nods “Okay, I’ll go with you to the gala”

Kerry smiles madly at V and kisses him, pulling away he pushes V’s coffee back to him and plants another kiss on his head.

“Do you have any nice clothes to wear? It doesn’t have to necessarily be a suit but that also could work”

V shakes his head “uh no, Kerry if I’m going to be totally honest some of the outfit I’m wearing right now has been pulled from the corpses of the people I kill”

Kerry stops for a second and looks at V, giving him a smirk “That's bad ass, hot, and gross V”

V smiles “Thank you”

“But you can’t wear dead men’s clothes to the gala, No, I may have to bring over some stylists, have them bring some options for us and oh! Maybe we could wear something slightly matching and-“ Kerry continued to ramble on about their potential outfits for tonight as V sipped on his coffee watching Kerry, happy he has such a great input.

————————————————-

V stood on the pedestal in the center of Kerry’s enormous closet, arms up, letting a stylist measure and pin pieces of V’s outfit. V was brooding, already feeling overwhelmed by the uppity culture Kerry was about to bring him into.

“I told you this was a bad idea V, now look at you, you look like someone’s Ken doll” Johnny said while glitching into existence in front of V. V sucked his teeth at Johnny’s statement but made no argument against it, ultimately agreeing with him.

“I feel like one too, I’m worried we are going to be put on display more than Kerry has let on”  
Johnny laughed at V making no attempt to hide it

“No fucking duh V, you’ve signed up for an evening of questions, pictures, and potential scandals” Johnny walked around the pedestal V was standing on, first looking him over then running his hand down V’s back

“but you do look good enough to eat” He ended his statement by slapping V’s ass making him stumble just a tad, bumping into the tailor

“Sorry my bad” V said, his face slightly red.

“Oh it’s no problem, sir” the tailor said while helping V off the pedestal

“We are done anyway, please take a look” he motioned V to the large mirror in the room.

Stepping in front of it V was surprised to see how good he actually looked. Kerry had chosen a jet black satin two piece suit, a matching black shirt, finished with a dark red tie that had a samurai logo imprinted with a subtle red shine. The tailor then took V’s wrists and pinned a red samurai cufflink to each sleeve completing the look.

“There, you’re ready for your gala sir”

“V, you can call me V”

“V” the tailor nods, leaving V to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Kerry entered keeping one arm strategically behind his back.

“Well don’t you look good” Kerry said while striding over to V, he was wearing a similar outfit trading V’s red for a striking gold.

“Thanks, I had this really hot guy I know pick it out for me” V said while putting his hands on Kerry’s shoulders and giving him a sly smile in which Kerry returned.

Kerry then took his free arm and wrapped it around V’s waist pulling him tight against his chest.

“I also wanted to wait for the tailor to get out of here before I came in here to make an.....addition.....to your outfit tonight” Kerry leaned down a bit more to whisper into V’s ear as he began to undo V’s belt.

“Turn around and put your hands on the table” Kerry breathed the words in V’s ear causing him to shiver.

V nods and does as he’s told, letting Kerry pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He feels Kerry grope his ass roughly before pressing two fingers into V, slowing spreading him open. He lets v enjoy his fingers for a few moments before he pulls them from V replacing them with something significantly thicker, V gasps as Kerry does so.

V peeks over his shoulder at Kerry, raising an eyebrow before an intense vibrating sensation rubs right against his prostate making his knees week.

“F-fuck Kerry!” V bends over the table more putting his forehead against it as Kerry turns the vibrator to max making V shake. Kerry watches V squirm for a few moments before turning it off and kisses the back of V’s neck while helping him fix his pants and tuck in his shirt.

V turns back around, his face red from Kerry’s unexpected attack, he adjusts his tie and clears his throat in an attempt to control himself.

“I thought since I was kinda forcing you to go, that we could have some fun while we’re at it. These gala’s do get boring quick” Kerry states

“You’re gonna be the death of me Kerr”

Kerry grins pulling V out the door.

——————————————————

Sitting in the limo as they rode to the gala, Kerry was reclining back in his seat eyes glowing blue, talking over the holo to his manager about his and V’s arrival.

V had meant to pay attention to what Kerry was saying, he really did, but the vibrator rubbing against him with every move he took made it hard to pay attention. Kerry hadn’t turned it on again since they left the house but it didn’t stop him from getting heated. V was brought out of his trance when he felt Kerry pull him across the limo wrapping one arm around him and griping V’s thigh with the other.

“Yeah we’re almost there, just a few more minutes...... preem, see ya” Kerry’s eyes returned to their normal hue and looked at V. “Ready?”

V shrugged suddenly very nervous “um, I’m not gonna have to answer any questions am I? I can’t do that, also my cyberware makes my face unseen by cameras should I turn that off? Fuck Kerry, you should just go in without me I’m—“

Kerry cut’s off V’s string of nervous sentences with a quick kiss, then places a second one atop V’s head.

“You’re gonna do fine V, maybe a few questions not many, I’ll make sure, and you should leave your cyberware alone if you don’t want to be recognized, I’m sure you don’t” Kerry gave V’s thigh another tight squeeze, V nodded relaxing a tad.

Soon the limo came to a stop indicating they where there, the door next to Kerry opened revealing a wall of flashing lights and chattering people. Kerry steps out first, the wall of faceless people calling him name, he then offers a hand to V which he takes. 

Stepping out of the limo the chattering around them became louder, questions began being called out to V but Kerry lead him away and up the lavish steps to the gala’s entrance.

—————————————-

A few hours pass before V finds himself at a standing table, near the bar, sipping on his second glass of tequila. Kerry had left him in the spot roughly 20 minutes ago, ushered away by a group of people wanting him to meet with other guests, but not parting with out an apologetic glacé to V before being engulfed by the sea of people. As V downed the last of his drink Johnny materialized before him, glitching into existence.

“Let’s get another, who knows how long Kerry’s gonna let everyone kiss his ass” Johnny nods toward the bar. V thinks for a moment then gives Johnny a mischievous smile and shrug.

“Fuck it, it’s free am I right?” heading toward the bar.

“Atta’ boy” Johnny slaps his back smiling, ready to get fucked up.

Soon V felt the warm buzz of intoxication filling his body. Johnny had convinced V to take a few rounds of shots with two beautiful girls, decked out in gold cyberware and expensive jewelry.

Both women tried their best to flirt with V, having little knowledge V wasn’t here alone tonight. They made sly comments about V’s physique, giggling and squeezing V’s arms when he flexed for them. V knew what their intentions were, but it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the attention. He even let them each take one of his arms and pull him to the dance floor.

V made it about half way to the dance floor before suddenly the air left his lungs and a fierce unexpected shiver shot up his spine and to his cock. The vibrator inside V was suddenly at half speed, making V pull his arms from the girls. He gives them half assed apologizes, leaving them and heading back to the standing table Kerry had left him at. 

Once there V try’s his best to casually lean on the table while putting his head in his hand. Feeling the vibrator turn up one more V gives in folding his arms on the table and putting his head down, trying his best not to squirm or make noise.

Kerry had watched the whole scene play out from the upper level of the building.

He had been leaning on the railing pretending to listen to his group’s conversation when he spotted V from the corner of his eye at the bar. V was doing rounds of shots with women Kerry recognized as the typical groupies that prowled these kinds of events. He watched as the women began to touch V’s arm giving him unheard compliments, jealously didn’t bubble in his throat until V had flexed for them, awarded with a round of giggles from the groupies and allowing himself to be pulled to the dance floor.

Kerry adjusted his spot against railing to get a better look at V, opening the vibrator’s controller in the corner of his optics. He waited until V was almost to the dance floor before turning up the speed half way. He grinned as he watched V pull away from the women and rush back to the spot Kerry had left him like a good little output. Once he was back at the table Kerry awarded V with a bump up in speed, the heat in his groin growing as he watches V give in putting his head down on the table.

Satisfied with his work Kerry stands from the railing and begins his descend down to V, leaving his group with out goodbyes.

Downstairs, V feels the pleasure begin to build up in his pelvis, he bites the inside of his cheek trying his best not to climax. He then felt a firm body press against his back, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Im not playing this fucking game V” It was Johnny whispering in his ear then biting down on his neck. His metal hand palming V’s cock through his pants, making V’s knees week.

“J-Johnny.....s-stop your g-gonna make me-“ V couldn’t finish his thought to Johnny before he was pushed over the edge. Biting his lip and letting Johnny continue to rub him though his climax, he could feel his cum making his pants slightly damp. The vibrator still running inside him causes V to become overly sensitive, and slightly crazy. He was ready to call Kerry on the holo when he instead hears him whisper into his ear, laughing a bit.

“Did you just cum in your pants like a fucking teenager?” The taunt makes V elbow him in the shoulder.

Kerry then turns V to him and grips his tie pulling V up and choking him slightly.

“When we get home, your ass is mine V”

V nods and gives a breathy response.

“Yes, sir”


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Kerry have a private after party.

The ride back home was a blur of grinding body’s and rough hands. Kerry couldn’t wait to get V home and get him naked. 

Once inside the mansion Kerry gripped V’s tie again and pulled him toward his room, pushing V inside and pulling his blazer down over his shoulders forcing his arms to his sides. 

“Could you really not stop yourself from cumming in your pants like a little slut?” Kerry said while smirking and unbuttoning V’s shirt, kissing down his neck, coaxing a moan from the merc. 

“I tried not to, but Johnny doesn’t like the games we play so he...um...made me.... ya know” V couldn’t hide the embarrassment in his face, Kerry smirked and pushed V’s shirt down his shoulders letting it hang over the blazer. 

“Johnny doesn’t seem to leave you alone does he?” Kerry said unbuckling V’s belt and pushing him back into the bed, pulling his pants off completely to spread V’s legs. 

As if on que Johnny glitched into existence standing just beyond Kerry, arms crossed with a shit eating grin spread wide across his face. 

“No, no he doesn’t” V shoots Johnny a scowl that was cut short by Kerry kissing the inside of his thigh then licking his length, making V groan.

V tries to put his hands in Kerry’s hair when he realizes he was stuck in makeshift bondage, created by his shirt and blazer still caught on his arms but trapped under his person. 

“Wait Kerry I can’t move” V says breathlessly trying to close his legs and sit up, but Kerry presses a firm hand into his chest keeping him down. 

“I know...stay put” Kerry growled, pulling away his hand temping V to disobey him. 

V does as he’s told like a good output and lays back watching Kerry undress, lust in his eyes. Kerry soon places himself back between V’s thighs, taking V into his mouth and pushing his tongue against his length as he begins to suck V off. 

V laid back with his eyes closed focused on Kerry’s mouth around him and how good it felt, letting breathy moans escape his mouth. He had forgotten about Johnny’s presence until he felt cold metal fingers delicately trace up his body, stopping at the base of his neck and wrapping around it, lightly choking him. He wanted to bat Johnny’s hand away but couldn’t thanks to his restraints. 

“You look hot when your powerless Princess” Johnny said to V. The growl of his voice going straight to V’s cock. 

“Stop teasing me” V thought to Johnny. Secretly loving his rough handling. 

“I know you like it” Johnny smirked as he gripped V’s neck a bit tighter, awarded with a raspy groan from V, before letting go and running his hand back over V’s chest.

Soon V could feel Kerry release his cock with a lewd ‘pop’ a string of saliva temporarily connecting the top of V’s cock with his mouth, V gets a shiver down his spine at the sight. 

Kerry grins and leans down to kiss V for a few moments before gently removing the vibrator from V, replacing it with his cock. 

“Oh f-fuck!” V gasped and squirmed against the restriction of his shirt and blazer as Kerry pushed into him, he was significantly bigger than the small vibrator they had been playing with. 

“You look so fucking hot when your helpless V” Kerry said while kissing V’s neck and collar bone. V’s face grew red with embarrassment at Johnny and Kerry’s matching statements. 

“Told ya so Princess” Johnny couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. 

V was going to rebuttal when Kerry instead started thrusting into him at a rugged pace, pressing his hands into V’s hips to keep them in place.

Soon V becomes a unfurled mess as Kerry pounded into him, starting to moan like a cheap joy toy, he could feel pleasure beginning to build again in his pelvis as it did earlier in the night. 

Suddenly Kerry shifts V’s ass slightly, hitting his spot with each thrust, it makes V’s back arch and legs twitch coaxing a whoreish moan from V. 

“F-fuck! ....Y-your gonna m-make me!” V can’t finish his sentence before Johnny unexpectedly grip’s V’s hair pulling it back and making V gasp, fuck did he love being man handled. 

Kerry took the opportunity to kiss V’s now exposed throat, running his teeth down it and biting where he saw fit. He then slides his hand between their bodies taking V into his hand, slowly pumping him. 

It was only moments before V was a shaking mess, spilling into Kerry’s hand, contracting around him, and repeating Kerry’s name in breathy moans. Kerry followed soon after, biting down hard on V’s shoulder as he finished inside him. 

The two laid together unmoving for a small while, before Kerry helps V sit up and remove his makeshift bondage. 

Kerry kisses the top of V’s head and wraps him up tightly in his arms as they lay down again, making V the little spoon. 

“Thank you” Kerry says into V’s hair placing another kiss there. 

“For what? Iv slept with you lots of times” V turns his head to smile at Kerry. 

“I meant about going to the gala, gonk” Kerry returns V’s smile and puts his head on V’s back holding him close. “I know it was out of you comfort zone, and a stark change from the world of the Afterlife, but I’m glad you came with me” 

“I’m glad I went too Kerr” V puts his hands over Kerry’s lacing his fingers with his. 

—————————————  
The next morning Kerry sits at the kitchen counter sipping his coffee and scrolling through his holo pad, when he suddenly receives a message from his manager with a link. 

_Manager 9:24am_  
_Hey man, check out this article I’m sending your way, looks like the paparazzi couldn’t get enough of your new output._

Opening the link the first thing Kerry sees is a beautiful photo of him and V standing arm in arm on the red carpet. They where looking at once another in the photo and although V’s face was blurred from his cyberwear, his body and head were clear as day.

Scrolling through he found more photos of V and him, some of them sitting at dinner together talking and some of them leaning into one another laughing or chatting. The last photo in the article was a side shot of Kerry pulling V’s tie and V looking up at him, although his face was blurry Kerry could still recall that lustful look V had given him. 

The soft sound of bare feet walking across tile is what made Kerry snap out of his trance, he hopped up quickly and poured a mug of coffee for V before he entered the kitchen. 

“Good Morning” Kerry said while offering the mug to V

“Morning” V awarded Kerry with a smile and kiss as he accepted his coffee. Sitting down next to Kerry he pulls the holo pad to him. “What’s in the news today?” 

“We are, check the article on there” Kerry replied turning in his seat to face V, putting his knees between his. He watches as V scrolls through the article, seeing V softly smile at the photos.

“These are nice” he sliding the holo pad back to Kerry “I don’t foresee anyone recognizing me which is good” 

Kerry took the holo pad back and looked through the photos once more, saving each one to his pad. He sighs when he’s done and takes another sip of coffee. 

“What’s up? Don’t like something?” V asks, replying to Kerry’s sigh. 

“No, no they’re all fine, perfect even. it’s just” Kerry puts his hand on V’s knee “I wish I had a photo of you and your actual face... ya know just in case you... um....” Kerry trails off not wanting to finish his sentence, believing if he says the words in his head aloud they may come true. 

V’s eyes suddenly glow blue and begin darting around, indicating he was searching through his system. 

“Here” V says while taking Kerry’s hand. “I took this with my optics yesterday while I was waiting for you, I guess it would do better with you than just sitting in my files” 

Kerry hears a soft pinging noise alerting him to the message V had sent. Opening the message in his optics, Kerry is greeted with a full body photo of V dressed in his outfit from last night, his face crystal clear, smiling into the mirror of Kerry’s closet.

Kerry couldn’t contain his joy, quickly saving the photo before pulling V into a bear hug. 

“Thank you baby” he placed another kiss into V’s temple “I love it, and I love you” 

V smiled ”I love you too”


	3. Kerry's Picture-SPOILERS AHEAD!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!
> 
> You don't have to read this chapter if you like happy endings! This is a very short chapter about Kerry post ending, if you don't want to be sad, don't read this chapter, seriously!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!

It had been weeks since Kerry found out about V’s passing from Johnny. Kerry had almost instantly collapsed in on himself when Johnny had first arrived at the mansion, wearing V’s face. 

These days he didn’t care to do much anymore, barely dragging himself out of bed to eat and shower. Johnny came over often to try and help but seeing him masquerade in V’s body made things worse. 

He wanted nothing more than his V back. 

Kerry dragged himself to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping himself of his dirty clothes. He rubbed his tired eyes and stepped in to the shower, letting the almost scorching hot water burn his skin making him feel alive. 

He started to remember back to that night at the gala with V, how happy and in love they were. It reminds him of the photo V had sent him.

He hadn’t even opened V’s messages since Johnny had told him, worried that if he did he would find they had never existed at all. 

He grinds his teeth in an attempt to ground him self and opened the messages. Kerry instantly starts to bawl, crashing too his knees on the shower floor, the last message V had sent him was the very photo he had just been thinking of. 

V smiling into the closet mirror, dressed in that night’s outfit. He looked so alive and well compared to the sick tired body Johnny was currently occupying. 

Kerry could do nothing but cry on the shower floor, mourning the loss of his V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you kind comments! It really inspires me to keep writing! : ) I hope you enjoyed this piece and enjoy future pieces! Also if you have read this far please leave me a comment I love to hear from you guys and it sometimes gives me great ideas for stories.


End file.
